Brief Distance
by Beni-kun
Summary: Ash goes for a morning walk and ends up going to the park, and then...Click on it to read the rest! XD  Ch 2 up! The Connection...Please read and review!
1. Morning Walk

All right. XD This chapter is dedicated to _Corruption of Religion_. For a uh...late...very late b-day present type of thing. X3

Here's the first chapter. There should be another chapter coming up soon. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own...

Chapter 1: _Morning walk..._

Ash walked through the streets, alone in the early morning. He usually didn't walk anywhere, but sleep wasn't an option. Once he awoke, he knew he was going to stay awake.

"I have to remind myself to take a sleeping pill tonight..." Ash spoke to himself. He didn't know how far he had wondered away from his house until he spotted the park nearby. He had walked nearly 4 blocks. Sometimes being alone in the house bored him to death. He had to go _somewhere_.

He was halfway through the park when he spotted a blonde man, feeding some stray cats. Curious, he stopped to look.

"There ya go. Can't do anything on an empty stomach can we?" The blonde was petting one of the cats with a small smile on his face. This caught Ash's attention.

"They like you." Ash spoke suddenly. The blonde turned to look at him. Ash noticed the beauty in his face and his eyes.

"Yea, they do." He smiled at Ash now. "I've been feeding them over the last couple of days." He laughed slightly. "Well, that's if I find them around."

"Why do you feed them?" Ash asked him.

"Just because I can." He replied, walking over toward Ash.

"It is your nature, isn't it?" Ash noticed how the blonde studied him.

"Maybe." The blonde smiled at him. "What might your name be?" He asked him.

"Ash...what about you?" Ash decided to ask.

"Benimaru." He extended his hand for him to shake. Ash took it, smiling slightly. He felt something rub up against his leg. He looked down, surprised.

"Seems like they like you, too." Benimaru bent down to take the cat into his arms.

"Why would they?" Ash asked. "I've never fed them before." He couldn't recall ever caring for animals on the street.

"Maybe it's a sign." The blonde winked, handing Ash the cat. Ash took it cautiously.

"What?" Ash looked confused.

"You take one, and I'll take the other." Benimaru got the other cat. Ash had never had a pet cat before. He wasn't even sure what to feed it. He quickly protested with an excuse.

"Wouldn't you hurt their feelings if you split them up?"

"No. That's why we're going to meet Friday night on a date. How's that?" Benimaru smirked. Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Are you actually asking me out on a date?" Ash couldn't believe it. "Like that?"

"Of course." Benimaru laughed. "If not, you'll hurt their feelings." He repeated Ash's phrase.

"D'accord, then." Ash sighed.

"Meet me here on Friday night, then." Benimaru walked away from Ash before Ash could say another word.

"Bien mon chat." Ash sighed, looking at the cat in his arms. "We'll go home." Ash began to walk home, still not quite believing what had just happened.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Ash got home, and put the cat down on the ground. Ash watched as it scampered away after a while of confusement.

"Cats..." Ash headed toward the kitchen to wash his hands then prepare something to eat. A simple sandwich would do nicely. He opened the refrigerator and began to rummage through it to find what he needed.

After making the sandwich, he made his way over toward the table, only to find the cat on it, licking its paw. Ash looked at the now empty plate. He forgot he had served himself some cereal before he left but didn't eat it.

"Shoo!" He scared it away from the table, grumbling to himself. Why had he listened to a stranger, anyway? He couldn't believe that he, Ash Crimson would ever fall for someone...just like he had today. He didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the blondes' stunning look he had in his eyes every time he looked at him, or maybe the way he cared for stray cats? He didn't even know why if he had never had cats-or any pet for that matter. He did admit that he had a couple of goldfish that had only lasted him a couple of days. He remembered frowning upon the dead fish.

_"Why isn't it moving?" He had told his mother. _

_"My dear...I think it's gone to fish heaven." _

_"Fish heaven?" _

_"Yes. Do you want another one and name it goldie the 7th?"_

_"No...I think that's enough." Ash had left the room feeling bummed out._

He sighed. The thing was that the last one he had, he really tried to keep it alive. The others he tortured by not giving them any food and sometimes left them out in the sun for a minute to dry.

He finally ate his sandwich, wondering if the blonde had been fooling around with him. He would take that chance, anyhow.

The phone rang suddenly, startling him. He looked at the number for a moment, then picked up the phone.

"What is it now?" He rolled his eyes.

"You think you have time to come over?" The voice on the other line said.

"What do you feed cats, anyway?" He ignored the question.

"Huh?"

"Cats. What do you feed them? Is it okay if you feed them cereal?"

"Uhh..."

"Come on, Shen you must know something." Ash sighed.

"Well...cat food is the no brainer but you can feed it cereal, too I guess." Shen seemed to be smirking over the phone.

"Oh, shut up." Ash's temper rose slightly. "I was asking because it ate my bowel of cereal." Ash explained.

"Since when do you have pets, anyway?" Shen asked him.

"That's none of your business." Ash turned his head at a sudden noise. The cat was sharpening its claws on his couches. He stood quickly, but wasn't sure of what to do. He took off his shoe and threw it at the cat.

"Are you listening?" Shen said suddenly.

"What?" Ash snapped.

"Geez, maybe the cat isn't such a good idea, eh?" Shen laughed.

"Ugh, you know what? I'll call you later-" Ash stopped in mid sentence. "Wait, why am I even talking to you?" He hung up the phone before Shen said anything else. He didn't see the cat anywhere around, though. Shen was his ex boyfriend. He just didn't get the hint that Ash didn't want to talk to him anymore. Not after what he had done. He cheated on him with a couple of women, thinking he could get away with it.

"Where are you?" Ash looked under the coffee table for the cat, but found nothing. He finally spotted it in the hallway to his room. He managed to corner it, but it hissed at him and tried to bite him.

"Fine then you stupid cat." Ash had the urge to throw it outside, but then remembered about the 'date'. He didn't even know why he was looking forward to it anyway.

"Damn it." Ash blew his exhaling breath upward to get his bangs out of the other side of his face. Even this was bothering him now that the cat was here. Having second thoughts about the date, he sat on the couch, trying to remember what day it was today. (_It's...Thursday. That means I don't really have to put up with this cat for too long. It's going to drive me crazy!_) He slipped off his remaining shoe since he had thrown the other one at the cat.

He didn't know when he had fallen to sleep, but when he awoke, he found the cat cuddled up next to him, asleep as well. He didn't understand cats. One moment they were almost rabid, and the next they were calm and let you touch them. He stretched his muscles, awaking the cat. He looked at it, yawning.

"We make a great pair, don't we?" He asked the cat who meowed. He noticed a sound he had never heard before. It was coming from the cat. (I_s it sick?_) Ash thought, alarmed. The cat rubbed up against him, and the noise got a bit louder. He shuddered slightly. He hoped that it wasn't contagious or anything. Checking the clock in the living room, he observed his surroundings for any damage. He hoped for the cats sake that nothing had been destroyed.

"If I find anything at all, torn I will throw you outside." Ash told the cat as he stood, and walked to his room. He was getting ready to take a shower when he noticed a foul smell.

"Don't tell me..." Ash wanted to cry out in frustration. He spotted the source of the smell, then groaned. Now he'd have to clean it! "Stupid cat!" Ash decided to call Shen for help.

"What's up?" Shen picked up on the other line.

"I need help." Ash said simply.

"Sure, my love." Shen smirked.

"Just come over here." Ash hung up the phone, staring at the foul mess. He was beginning to regret it all...

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"What'd you need me for?" Shen stood inside Ash's house, a bit confused.

"The cat!" Ash led Shen to the 'area' he had been staring at for the past few minutes.

"Oh...that." Shen looked at Ash, who was frustrated.

"Can you clean that up for me?" Ash asked him.

"Of course." Shen wrapped his arm around Ash's shoulders. "For a little something in return."

"Get off me." Ash slapped his arm away. "You wish."

"All right, then..." Shen sighed. It was a good try, he thought.

"I don't understand these cats. One moment they're adorable-almost enough to want to make me hold them, and the next they're fussy." Ash commented while Shen was picking up the cats mess.

"Just like you, eh?" Shen turned to look at him.

"What?" Ash looked at him.

"Just kidding." Shen blocked an in-coming punch to his shoulder.

"Anyway, I need you to help me catch the cat and put it in a cage or something." Ash continued after Shen was done cleaning the cats mess.

"Where is it?" Shen looked around.

"How should I know? Just catch it and put it somewhere." Ash headed to take a shower.

"What do I get in return?" Shen asked before Ash closed the bathroom door.

"You'll see." Ash shut the door.

"Kami, he's a tough one." Shen shook his head, then began to look for the cat.

XDXDXDXD

Ash was out of the shower, and Shen had somehow done what he had wanted him to do.

"So what now?" Shen asked. Ash smirked, then kissed him for a moment.

"That's all I need." He signaled Shen toward the door.

"That's all I get?" Shen protested.

"Haven't you forgotten your mistake?" Ash reminded him.

"Uhh..."

"Get out of here." He looked at the cat, which was in a small cage. Shen had enough time to go buy one as he was taking his usual shower. It meowed, looking at him in an almost pleading way.

"I can't wait until tomorrow..." Ash walked away from it, then headed in toward the kitchen to prepare lunch.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

All right. First chapter down, one more to go...but I'll see if I can make this longer or somethin'. :3 Please review!


	2. The Connection

Yay! X3 I got reviews! Thanks to all the peeps who reviewed!

_axel: _Thanks for reviewing. :3 Yea...Ash isn't a cat person. lol XD The goldfish part...heheheh

_gen x: _Not bad? O-o I guess thanks!

_Laharl The Overlord: _Shen, heheheh. XD Thanks!

_FSK/HornfreaksSylvia11: _hahahah, it could be all of 'em together. Use the imagination. ;P Thanks for reviewing. :D

_Strike To Incinerate: _I updated. XD They're actually in character? hahah, well thanks. Shen probably should be a bit tougher, but this is sorta humor-like. lol Thanks for your review:)

Ah...this is probably more Shonen-ai-like...but I just put yaoi...hmmm...oh well! Oh, and sorry for the late update...I had this written for a while but the darn internet didn't wanna work. X(  
Here's chapter two!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot...or...do I? -evil laugh-

Chapter 2: _The Connection..._

Ash awoke to the phone ringing. He picked it up sleepily.

"What...?" Ash replied, more alseep than awake.

"You know how hard it was to get that cat? And do you know what it did to me?" It was Shen, apparently in his drunken mood. He looked at the clock beside him.

"It's 3 in the morning, Shen. Are you drunk?" Ash asked.

"Well...I did have a few..."

"Great Dieu, please go asleep already." Ash hung up the phone, then buried his head in the pillow. The phone rang again. He sighed, unplugging the cord from its base.

"Ex boyfriends..." Ash grumbled, "...they never learn."

XDXDXDXD

Ash awoke to the sound of faint scratching, and meowing. He raised his head for a moment, then groaned. The cat. He had almost forgotten all about it. He looked at the time on his digital clock beside him. (_11:56am..._) He let his head fall back onto the pillow, and he lay there for a moment longer before getting up to go shower.

After the shower, he proceeded to fixing up his hair and change into something which he thought was cute to wear. He'd have to bring that cat to the park early so that he wouldn't have to deal with it any longer.

By the time Ash got the cage which had the cat inside and took it to the park, the time had stretched to 1:32pm. He stood in the same place he had found the cats and the blonde haired wonder. He put the cage down, then bent down to let the cat out. As he let it out, he watched it with a small smile. It scampered away once more, looking at Ash for a moment, then it ran toward the tree and climbed to the first branch.

"Take good care of it?" A voice said behind him. Ash stood slowly and turned to face the person.

"Oh, it's just you." Ash had a small smirk on his face.

"Just me?" Benimaru let the cat he had taken with him down onto the ground. It rushed past Ash toward the same tree.

"Yes, just you." Ash sighed, looking at the cats on the tree.

"What?" Benimaru looked at him with a small smile.

"The cat was going to drive me crazy." He told Benimaru.

"Not a cat person?" Benimaru asked him.

"I think not." Ash looked at him.

"Ready to go?" Benimaru asked Ash.

"On the date?" Ash questioned.

"Or...we could go to my house?" He smirked. Ash was about to say something when he cut him off. "Just kidding. I'm not that type of guy."

"What do you mean you're not that type of guy?" Ash studied him closely.

"I meant that I have to really know someone before this stuff gets intimate."

"Oh..." Ash thought about it for a while.

"Sooo..." Benimaru looked around for a moment. "Care to take a walk with me further into the town?" He asked Ash, who looked at him again.

"Is that your idea for a date?" Ash asked him.

"No...I just want to spend time with you, ya know? Get to know you." He answered while extending his hand out toward Ash.

"Uhh..."

"Or do you want space? Want time to think about it?" He asked Ash. Ash was surprised by this. (_I need space? Wait...that does sound quite like me, though..._)

"No, no." Ash finally decided on. "It's all right." He took Benimaru's hand. "Let's go." Benimaru only smiled, and held Ash's hand gently. He didn't want to scare the French man away if he held it too tightly.

They began to walk, hand in hand, each in their own thoughts until Benimaru broke the silence with a question.

"Are you okay doing this type of thing in public?" He asked Ash.

"Of course..." Ash turned to face him as they walked. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, it's just that some people prefer to keep things private, ya know?" He answered.

"Oh..." Ash looked at the ground while walking. He didn't know why, but he was starting to like this Benimaru person-well, maybe.

"What's your favorite food?" He asked Ash.

"Cakes...sweets..." Ash shrugged. He hadn't heard that question in a while.

"What about your hobby?" Benimaru asked him. "Any thing you like to do in your spare time?" Ash had a confused look on his face as he looked at Benimaru again.

"This is beginning to sound more like a job interview."

"Actually, it is like an interview. I want to know what you do." Benimaru answered. "So what's that hobby?" He asked once more.

"Well, I like to do nail art." Ash responded.

"Nail art, huh?" Benimaru nodded. "Interesting."

"What about you?" Ash asked.

"I like to do all sorts of things." He responded.

"Like what?"

"High diving, cooking...that sort of stuff."

"Cooking?" Ash seemed surprised. "You can cook?"

"What? You don't think so?" He asked.

"Oh, yes I do...but high diving?" Ash looked at him with a frown.

"Maybe you can watch me sometime." Benimaru winked. Ash grunted. (The _only thing I'll be watching is your body..._)He thought as they were still walking.

"I don't really care for that sort of thing." Ash responded. Benimaru stopped walking, then blinked.

"Huh? Me diving?" He seemed offended.

"High diving," Ash responded. "Or any other type of sport for that matter." He added.

"Oh, I see..." Benimaru was a bit relieved.

"Yes...sports are useless...too bothersome...and they make you sweat for no reason at all." He pulled Benimaru along and they began walking again.

"So you like to sweat for a reason?" Benimaru smirked. Ash rolled his eyes. He knew what this was getting at.

"I don't like to feel sticky unless I know I'm going to get something out of it." Ash responded.

"Then how do I suppose that you got that body?" Benimaru asked.

"I work out. Do I not have the right to?" He replied.

"Oh, so you do sweat." Benimaru smirked. "And maybe even break a nail or two."

"Only when I work out...and during sexual activities." He decided to throw in the last sentence, then realized what he had said at the end. "Hey, I'm not _that_ girly."

"Kami..." Benimaru sighed.

"What?" Ash looked confused. Benimaru looked at him, almost in a dreamy way.

"I love you already." He wrapped his arm around Ash's shoulders.

"I'm sure you do, but I don't know you yet." Ash removed Benimaru's arm away from him.

"I know. That's why you're gonna get to know me." Benimaru winked.

"Do I have to?" Ash groaned.

"What? Are you not ready for a new lover yet?" He asked Ash.

"You talk too much." Ash answered ignoring his question as he walked ahead of him.

"Aww, come on." Benimaru caught up to him. "Give me a chance?" He looked at him with pleading eyes. Ash groaned in frustration. He didn't know whether to ditch him from the start or to stick with him for a while. He thought about it for a moment, looking at his nails as if he didn't care that the blonde was literally almost begging him. He sighed, then looked at him.

"Okay, ONE chance." Ash held up a finger.

"You're not going to regret this." Benimaru hugged him for a moment, which surprised Ash completely. He didn't know why, but he liked it when people held him.

"We'll see about that..." Ash grumbled as the blonde took hold of his hand and led the way.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Okay, I forgot to put that I totally own this pairing. XD I was the first here to write a fic over them. hahahah...if anyone disagrees...sue me!! No, wait don't sue me. I have no money. T-T  
Anyway, what'd you guys think:3 Not too bad, is it? I hope not. Sorry if the conversation bored you. XD Beni does talk way too much in this fic. lol

And...there might be more chapters than I thought there would...or maybe...well I dunno. I'll have to see.

Review please and help me out!! I need feedback! Thanks if you do:D


End file.
